


You Make Me Wild

by HiddenEmily (Sabis_dream_world)



Series: Red-Haired Minx [3]
Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bisexual Rita | Gilda, Dialogue, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/F, Femslash, Frenemies, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Hair Kink, Inner Dialogue, Internal Monologue, Lesbian Brains, Liv POV, Love/Hate, OCD Brains, POV Alternating, POV Third Person, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rita | Gilda POV, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Strangers to Lovers, Unresolved Sexual Tension, compulsive aggressive brain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2018-11-10 11:05:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 9,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabis_dream_world/pseuds/HiddenEmily
Summary: Rita and Liv are secretly experiencing some feelings towards each other. Will each one tell anyone? Will each one act on those feelings?(Set loosely sometime in Season 2 - after Major's been "hired" by Du Clark).





	1. Enthusiasm Can Kill

**Author's Note:**

> I've been on a Rita/Liv role these past few days and this idea came to me. Mind you I did write it while having conversations with three different people at the same time, making dinner, and watching an unrelated movie.
> 
> Chapters will alternate between Rita POV and Liv POV (and maybe other POVs?).
> 
> May need to add tags for the later chapters.
> 
> Kudos and comments much appreciated :)
> 
> I don't own iZombie and the characters. I just love them.

RITA POV

Vaughn Du Clark sat imperiously in his office as always and Rita couldn’t wait for the day when that seat would be hers. It wasn’t that she wanted her father dead. It was just pure business. Everyone wanted to be on the top, relatives or not. She noticed a line-up of their secretaries and other female workers. Frowning she walks into the office without knocking.

“Ah, sweetheart. So, what do you think?”

“What do I think of what exactly?” She rolls her eyes. Vaughn seemed to always think that people, especially her, could read his mind. She was thankful she couldn’t. Who knew what immorality lurked in there.

He manages to roll his head, as if it were his eyes and laugh.

“One of these lucky girls will be brave enough to venture into the lair of the dead.” He says his hands flailing about, trying to impress her somehow. She doesn’t move, mostly immune to his antics. Sighing, she takes a deep breath. Sometimes she was sure her father was a little child. Which meant the need for patience.

“I don’t have time for this. Be specific.”

“Just like your mother.” He says, shaking his head.

“I’m pretty sure you don’t even remember my mother.” She scowls, pretending like it doesn’t bother her that her father didn’t even care whom he impregnated.

“Fine, fine, if I must explain. We have a zombie hunter, a.k.a. Major. But we also need to keep an eye on the meddlesome medical examiner, Olivia Moore. The detectives have been here one too many times and with her zombie-state she knows more than she should. And interestingly enough, she’s looking for a roommate! Isn’t that great, darling? So, one of these girls is going to become that roommate. Now that we’re on the same track, which one do you think will do?” His face lights up and randomly starts pointing at each girl.

Rita’s mind was whirling. On an impulse decision words come out before she has time to stop them.

“I’ll do it.”

“What?” Vaughn looks at her. If she wasn’t so overcome by what just came out of her mouth she would’ve enjoyed seeing Vaughn surprised like that.

“I’ll be the roommate. I can do some spying. Come on dad. I’m your daughter, you’ve taught me the art of manipulation and lies.”

“I guess no one would be more qualified than you for this.” Her father concedes and doesn’t think more of it.

Rita sat down at her desk. Why had she said that? Why would she willingly give up the privacy of her apartment? Why would she want to live with someone who wanted to eat her brains?

A flash of the platinum blonde sitting on Rita’s desk came unbidden. First blood dripped from the zombie’s mouth but soon the blood was gone and the zombie’s hand was reaching to unbutton Rita’s dress.

“Okay, okay. That’s it.” Rita says out loud.

She shakes her head and squeezes her eyes. She nearly puked at the thought of daydreaming about a hot zombie touching her. Was that why she said yes to being Olivia’s roommate? She was obviously mentally stunted if she was having the hots for Major and Olivia. A devious smile appeared on her face at the thought of a threesome. Somehow she doubted the pale zombie would be willing to share.


	2. New Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rita a.k.a. Gilda moves in with Liv and steals something of hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied. It's still Rita POV. But I promise that eventually there'll be some Liv POV too.
> 
> Kudos and comments much appreciated :)

RITA POV

Rita settled nicely in her new apartment. Granted it was small and not hers but it wasn’t what she expected. Maybe it was the pop view of zombie life but she expected a dark and dank small apartment with odours one wanted to avoid. She could survive this, unless of course Liv needed a snack in the middle of the night. Of course she had a traitorous body because rather than fear, she felt a tingling sensation down below.

“Not that kind of snack.” She mutters to herself as if trying to shush her own body.

She was surprised that her new roommate let her move her stuff before they even met officially. At least it gave her a chance to settle in and make herself feel at home before she had to get to work, which was spy on the hot zombie. Er, spy on the evil zombie who wanted to kill her and all mankind.

The door opened and in came said zombie.

“Oh! Hi! Right, sorry, totally forgot. New roommate.” Liv exclaims.

“Hi. I’m Gilda.” Rita says smiling like she owned the place. She chose that name because it was her middle name and often the name her mother would call her when she was being a good daughter.

“Olivia, but everyone calls me Liv. You seemed to have settled in?” Liv asks.

Rita nods, trying not to get distracted by her new roommates eyes. She was definitely screwed.

“Listen, I’ve had a long day, so I wanted to hit the bed early. I just waited up to say hi, seeing as we’re going to be living together.” Rita says.

“Well we’ll have time to get to know each other.” Liv smiles.

“Good night.” Rita says.

“Good night.” Liv replies.

Rita wakes up early but decides to wait for her new roommate to leave for work. She hadn’t slept much and might come late to work. Her dad would question her, if he noticed, but she could always blame it on being uncomfortable sleeping in a zombie’s lair. She knew how to manipulate him, she had his blood and upbringing after all.

Once the door closes behind Liv, Rita quietly sneaks into her roommate’s room. She thought of bugging the room but she couldn’t bring herself to do it. They were going to bug her phone, that should be enough. Bugging a room seemed too…private. Too personal. Her dad could care less of course, but no matter how much she denied it, she did have some heart in her.

She was in this room on a different mission. One that seemed like an ever bigger invasion of privacy but she couldn’t help herself. She opens her various drawers with clothes until she reaches the desired one. Lingerie. Biting her lip, she looks through the various underwear until she finds some blue-red panties. Grabbing them she runs back to her room as if she was about to get caught. Leaning on her door she looks at the article of clothing in her hand and stows it away with hers for later. Whatever ‘later’ meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments much appreciated :)


	3. Major Reasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rita decides to go after Major. These are her reasons. (No dialogue).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Rita POV. I seem to be stuck in my head. BUT the next chapter IS Liv POV. I've already written it.
> 
> Kudos and comments much appreciated :)

RITA POV

Rita was staring at Major openly. She knew that he knew that she was staring. There were so many reasons she wanted him in bed right this second.

One of those reasons was quite a professional reason if she’s honest. It was business, as usual. He needed to know who was in control of him, the Chaos Killer, at Max Rager. It was the Du Clarks.

The second reason was carnal. She was attracted to him, pure and simple. She was used to sleeping with men who were either so besotted with her or ridiculously good looking. Major didn’t seem to fit in the first category, which annoyed her. He should be besotted. But he did fit in the second category. His muscles burned through that tight workout shirt of his, sweat trickling down his arms and legs. But he was also a good man. Which was something she wasn’t used to. Going through a quick mental inventory of the men she had been with she saw that none of them had really been good men. They were greedy and manipulative. Just like her father. And if she were honest with herself, just like her. Major was someone with a clean conscience (at least up until they made him kill) and it was attractive. It was strange.

The third reason was that she never turned down a challenge. She was a confident, beautiful and powerful woman who could have anyone. She wasn’t just about to let this man slide through the cracks. She would have him no matter what he or anyone said.

The final reason was one she tried not thinking about. One might even say it was the strongest reason out of them all, but because it was one she ignored, it didn’t matter. She wanted to hurt Liv. It would seem counterintuitive to want to hurt a person you liked. Not that she liked her zombie roommate. But she was angry at her. She had a perfect life. The perfect boyfriend, at least up until recently. Some kind of higher purpose to life (solving crimes). But most of all, she was angry at her and blamed her for doing strange things to her. For making Rita warm when she was in the room, when she shouldn’t be feeling like this because she was her enemy and a dead person. She wanted to hurt Liv and the way to do that was to snatch her ex-fiancee from her.

Unsurprisingly, she manages to get Major into bed. He is after all just a man. She would have been disappointed in herself if she had failed. Her father would have been disappointed, despite not knowing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Liv POV.


	4. New Brain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv gets a new brain that comes with an unexpected kink and desire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY it's Liv POV, as promised.
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated :)

LIV POV

It was Liv’s lunch break. She had recently finished a case with Clive and there was no new case for a change which let her enjoy eating this new brain with the knowledge that there was no violent murder behind the death. Hopefully. The last brain had nearly driven her and her friends insane seeing as the owned of that brain had had a mild case of OCD. Worst of all was the excuses for her behaviour she had to make up for Clive who didn’t yet know that her pulse was slower than it should be and that he could shoot her in any non-head area and she’s whistle a song. Oh, and that she ate brains.

“Ravi?” Liv calls out from their break room to see if Ravi was in yet. She had been busy concentrating on her food and watching a new episode of Zombie High.

“Over here!” The Brit calls out from the morgue.

“Can I borrow your Amazon Prime account? I’ll give you the cash.”

“Um, sure….Here, let me log in before I delve into this Jane Doe.” He walks over to the main computer. Strictly speaking they weren’t allowed to use the computer for personal reasons but it was the morgue and no one really cared what happened here.

Liv sat down at the computer and within an hour she found she had spent a hundred dollars on lingerie, sex toys, and a lot of lesbian magazines. That explained her new found liking for the female protagonist of Zombie High.

“Crap.” She mutters to herself but didn’t have the willpower to cancel the orders. Hopefully Ravi wouldn’t check his Amazon history. Liv goes back to the break room.

Agent Bozzio came around to pick up some paperwork and when Liv peaked outside the room’s window she had this inside urge to touch the agent’s hair.

“Liv! Can you give our wonderful agent the files? You worked on those and I’m currently working on Jane’s spleen.” Ravi calls out to Liv with a smile in his voice as if digging through internal organs was all he lived for.

“No need to be so vocal about people’s organs…” Dale scrunchs her nose.

“Well someone’s gotta do it.” Ravi replies with a smile.

“Are you sure you can’t give it to her?” Liv asks, barely able to restrain herself from just running over there and kissing Clive’s girlfriend.

“Your show can wait.” Ravi rolls his eyes.

Liv sighs and slowly pushes herself up from the couch. She walks over to the file cabinet and once she finds the files takes a deep breath. She stands six feet, if not more, from Dale and stretches her arm out with the files, handing them over.

“Are you alright?” The agent asks looking at her weirdly.

“Just a bit sick…” Liv lies. How easily the lies about her behaviour came now than at the beginning of her zombie days.

“You must’ve caught the cold that’s running around the precinct.” Dale comments.

Before Liv can stop herself she gently caresses the agent’s blond hair. Realizing what she did she immediately puts her hand down. If she could blush she would. She was actually surprised she wasn’t running for the hills and hiding underneath a rock. This brain was giving her some confidence apparently. As well as weird feelings in her stomach.

“Sorry…Your hair was…glistening. How do you make it so perfectly straight?” Liv says the first thing she can think of. There was really no good excuse for touching another persons hair after all.

“…Um, it’s fine…Thanks, I guess. Clive told me that you’re a bit…interesting. But good at your job which is important. Thanks for the files.” Dale says slightly miffed and turns on her heel to return to the living.

“What. Was. That?” Ravi asks, annunciating each word staring at her like she had grown a second head.

“What was what?” Liv asks innocently. She puts her hand down when she realized it was still awkwardly hanging in the air.

Ravi raises his eyebrows.

“I think it’s the brain. Extreme need to touch our dear agent’s hair.”

“Ooooh, a hair fetish! Are you gonna be touching my hair too?”

“Down boy, don’t get all excited. No, I won’t be touching your hair. Mostly because men’s hair is repulsive.” Liv says matter-of-factly before returning to the break room.

Ravi’s eyebrows shoot up but he doesn’t say anything, too lost in thought on the subject to be offended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. It will most likely be Liv, but no promised.
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated :)


	5. Finding Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv finds out Gilda is Rita. But her reactions are different then they should be...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Liv POV.
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated :)

LIV POV

Liv sneaks into Gilda’s room and after desperately rummaging through her cosmetics she finds what she was looking for. Her roommates hairbrush.

“This is ridiculous. Why hair? Of all the things…” Liv mutters but takes the hairbrush with her.

Getting ready for a comfortable night in she hears a knock at the door.

“Major?”

“Hey Liv.”

Major and her hadn’t exactly been on the best of terms. Liv was still embarrassed for having gone through Major’s personal phone. She was also mad at him for having a relationship with someone. It wasn’t fair towards him of course, they weren’t together. But that didn’t stop her from being sad.

Her roommate walks by and Liv decides to break the awkward tension between Major and her by introducing Gilda to him.

“Major, this is Gilda.”

“This…this is your roommate?” Major stutters.

“Yeah. It’s funny that you guys have never met.” Liv smiles.

“Yeah…funny…” Major mutters.

“Nice to meet you Major.” Gilda says with a sly lilt to her voice. Liv just shakes her head. Gilda would flirt with a door if it were up to her.

“Listen, I just came to drop this off for you. I’ll see you soon yeah?” Major suddenly says as if he remembered he had to be somewhere.

“Oh, okay.” Liv says.

“Bye Liv, bye Rita.” He says and Liv closes the door.

It takes Liv a moment before she frowns. Rita? Who the hell is Rita?

And then understanding floods her face. Rita. From the text message with the sexy lingerie. Gilda was Rita? What the hell?

Liv has to take a breath to calm herself so that she doesn’t run and rip open her roommate’s skull.

Gilda, or apparently Rita, walks out of the bathroom in a towel and undergarments, and it takes all of Liv’s self-control to not jump her right there. Except that now all she sees is her red hair. Stupid brain.

“You bitch.” Liv says shakily.

“What?” Gilda raises her eyebrow.

“Did you think I would never find out?” Liv asks, slowly coming closer to her roommate.

“Um, I’m lost.”

“You and Major. You slept with my ex and then listened to me moping around about him. Was it fun to watch Gilda? Or should I be calling you Rita?” Liv spits out.

Gilda’s face pales.

They seem to be having some kind of stare down because neither is saying anything nor are they moving away from each other.

Finally, Liv moves forwards and grabs Rita’s long red hair and pulls.

“Ow! What the hell?” Rita yells trying to get Liv’s hands off of her newly washed hair.

Instead Liv moves closer until the two are inches away from each other. Liv can feel the light breaths from Rita’s mouth on her nose. Wasn’t she supposed to be yelling at her? It was hard to when all she could think about was the flowing blood-colored hair. And the same coloured lips. It was getting awkward, she should probably move away. She bit her lip to stop herself from doing something she might regret.

“This isn’t over.” Liv snarks out. She herself was unsure what she was referring to. The whole Major-ordeal or something entirely different that she shouldn’t be delving into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh, what was she referring to? :P Next chapter will be a mix of Liv POV and Rita POV.
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated :)


	6. Sleepless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rita and Liv are having problems sleeping, emotions are all over the place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mixed POV.
> 
> Short chapter.

LIV POV

Liv couldn’t sleep. Actually, she couldn’t breathe. What on earth happened back there? Since that incident a few hours ago she didn’t dare leave her room.

She was also currently squeezing Gilda’s, no, Rita’s, hairbrush.

She really wanted to spit on it and then return it to her roommate’s room. And yell at her for stealing her boyfriend, hurting her, and making her feel all warm. All these emotions were making her dizzy.

RITA POV

Rita couldn’t sleep. She wasn’t sure what was stopping her from sleep. Was it Liv finally finding out about her and Major? When Major came it was a shock but Liv not knowing about them made the moment beautiful. But then stupid Major had to blurt out her name and Liv had to be all clever and figure it out. Looking back, she had meant to hurt Liv, and the way to do that would be for Liv to know she had slept with Major. But suddenly she wasn’t so sure if she wanted to hurt Liv that way.

There was also that moment after Liv found out.

She had no idea what happened. It was a bit of a haze, what with Liv’s eyes turning red. She was positive that Liv didn’t even know that happened. It was like time froze and all she could feel was the deep breath from Liv on her chin and her own heartbeat racing a mile a minute. Liv had her frozen to the spot, not because she was scaring her with her zombie eyes, but because…Because she was turning her on. Yet again.

She shuffled over to her closet and took out Liv’s panties. She was thankful that no one was there to witness a weak moment in her life. Vaughn would surely disinherit her if he knew. Curling up on her bed she clutched at the underwear and let out a small sob. She wasn’t even sure what it was for. A sob for everything she had ever wanted to cry about. For the lonely childhood. For her purposelessness in life. For hurting a person, Liv, who actually started to like her as a person. Of course that was before she knew what kind of a person she was. For the desperate need to be close to the pale zombie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things might start to heat up in the next chapter :) I'm either aiming for 7 or 8 chapters at this point.


	7. Resistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two women try avoiding each other but the package Liv receives only fires her up more. Not to mention the brain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting closer to some slash-ey action!

LIV POV

Liv gets home and it seems that Gilda, er Rita, isn’t here. She walks over to the fridge and takes out the leftovers of this brain.

Staring at it she eventually puts it in the microwave and hobbles it down. Maybe her roommate won’t be here today after their argument yesterday. She notices a package by the door and realizes it must be the items she ordered from Amazon. What on earth was she going to do with those? Grabbing the boxes she opens them and tries on the sexy lingerie. She has to stop her hand from wandering lower on her body. She puts the magazines beside her bed and the sex toys beneath her bed.

There’s the tell-tale sound of someone’s key opening the door so Liv quickly puts on her pyjamas over the lingerie. She hears Rita walk to her room and close the door. They really should talk at some point but Liv didn’t feel like now was that moment. Instead she flips through those magazines that she ordered. Hours later she notices it’s already midnight. A surge of courage and an unquenchable desire to touch Rita’s hair, especially after reading those magazines, Liv stands up from her bed. As quietly as she can she tiptoes to the other side of the apartment and stands in front of Rita’s door. It’s lightly opened, probably to let some air in. Peyton’s room had always been stuffy.

Peering in she sees Rita is asleep. The moonlight from the open window shines down on her red locks surrounding her relaxed face. Liv’s eyes can’t help but slide down her skimpy green silk sleepwear. Without realizing it Liv had walked in closer to the bed. She wasn’t sure if it was the brain or something else but it was as if she were in a trance.

“Liv?” a hoarse voice asks quietly.  
Liv doesn’t answer, not hearing because all she can hear is her breathing. Liv licks her lips as they suddenly seem so dry.  
“Are you…are you sleepwalking?” Rita asks, her voice shaking. She slowly moves up so that she’s in a half-sitting, half-lying position.  
Liv walks over to the bed and sits down facing Rita.

Slowly her left hand reaches out to smooth down the fiery red hair.

Rita’s breath hitches and she leans into the touch.

Liv’s heart speeds up, which isn’t much what wither he slow pulse, but she’s sure it had never been this fast as a zombie. She slowly leans in and her face is now right in front of Rita’s. Even in the darkness Liv can see that Rita’s eyes are blown black.

Finally, Rita leans in to bridge the minuscule gap between them and hot lips are touching Liv’s cold ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up RITA POV.


	8. Wildfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rita's POV on the previous chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rita's less of a bitch.

RITA POV

Rita comes home and notices that Liv was already here. She wonders if they would ever talk. With them being in this no-talking zone Rita wasn’t exactly being helpful in her spying for Max Rager, but Vaughn didn’t need to know that. She walks straight to her door and shuts it, feeling bad for not letting Liv feel comfortable in her own home.

She shakes her head. It was getting ridiculous. She never cared about these things, so why should she now? Maybe it had something to do with those light pink lips the pale zombie had or the overall goodness that seemed to flow out of the woman. It was disturbing to someone like Rita who had never had that goodness thrown at her.

Well, she was definitely not going to get any more of that goodness now that Liv knew about Major and her.

Changing into her green sleepwear, she opens the door lightly because the room had been stuffy with the weather becoming warmer. And before she knows it sweet dreams envelop her. She prays Liv wouldn’t appear in her dreams, but secretly she desperately needs her to.

The creaking of her door alerts her to the presence of someone else. Rousing herself from the unconscious sleep state she squints to see who was there, ready to call 911 if need be. However, what she sees is something that stops her breath for a moment. Liv was standing in the doorway and the starlight coming from the open window sparkles all over her alabaster complexion. It was…breath-taking.

“Liv?” Rita asks, her voice not quite there after having just woken up.

Her roommate doesn’t answer and Rita isn’t sure if she’s there to kill her. Yet even with that possibility Rita doesn’t run. She should, but she doesn’t. She was so far gone that she would let her kill her. If the last thing she saw was her, she would die in peace. Liv seems to be in kind of a trance.

“Are you…are you sleepwalking?” Rita whispers. It was a silly question to ask. If she was sleepwalking she wouldn’t get an answer.

Rita slides her pillow up against the headboard so that she can be in a better position to look at Liv.

Liv goes on to sit down on the edge of Rita’s bed and Rita moves a little to make space.

What happens next she doesn’t see coming. Liv’s hands are caressing her hair and without her permission Rita leans into the cold touch. It’s a welcome feeling with all the sticky warmth outside. She can’t help but close her eyes for a moment and moan quietly. She nearly puts her hand on her mouth but fears the moment would be lost. If there even was a moment.

She was still sure that her roommate was here to kill her or was sleepwalking. Maybe she thought Rita was Major.

Liv’s face moves in closer to her face and Rita’s doing everything in her power to stop her heart from flying out of her with how fast it is going. Unable to stop herself, she leans in and touches her lips to Liv’s pink ones. Despite the cold feeling of the lips, warmth spreads through her like wildfire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liv's POV next to see how all of this progresses. Heat!


	9. Drowning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rita and Liv's passionate moment goes sideways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The gals get a little naughty but not for long, sorry everyone. :P (warning: light bed activities *wink*)
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated :)

LIV POV

Liv was drowning. Not in water but in the endless vastness of Rita's mouth. Their tongues mingled like snakes, each one fighting for power. Liv's hand snaked up Rita's back to grab at her red hair and she pulls. Opening her eyes she watches as her roommate gasps but doesn't fully leave her mouth, as if the kiss was all that was keeping her alive. For one clear moment Liv remembers that this isn't something they should be doing. Not because of their gender or the invisible rules of being roommates. But because of how twisted it was. Very twisted. She was supposed to be hating Rita, and if she thought hard, which currently wasn't easy, she still felt that hate inside her. Of course, then there was the problem of being under the influence of the brain. Was it even fair to do this? Maybe she had nothing to lose. She hated Rita and when this brain wore off she could move on easily without having hurt anyone. The moment was over and she found herself drowning again. Slowly she moved her legs so that she was kneeling and straddling Rita's stomach. With one hand clutching at the never-ending redness of the hair, she moves her right hand under the woman's silk top.

Rita moans and suddenly all Liv can think about is that. She wants to hear that again. She uncovers Rita's stomach and slowly, teasingly leads her hand higher until she reaches the valley between her breasts. Rising above her she lets go of Rita's lips so that she can better gauge her reaction to what she is about to do next. Slowly but surely Liv moves her hand over the right breast and kneads it. With each movement Rita's back arches higher and higher until Liv is sure she would reach the ceiling.

It brings a smirk to Liv's face, to think that she could control her like that. That she could be under her control.

With so much concentrating going into watching Rita arch and moan, Liv hadn't seen Rita's hand slowly making it's way to her back. Before she knows it the shirt she's wearing is half way off. It was no surprise any man would fall before her feet, even Major. The reminder angered Liv and she growled, putting her lips back on the sweet warm ones. She was so lost as to why she was even doing this. The brains didn't affect her to the point that she couldn't say no. Was this her? Or was this some kind of hate-lust?

Rita's hands on her nipple completely threw her away from thoughts and without meaning to she moaned. There was a small smirk playing around the edge of Rita's mouth and Liv had to stop herself from smacking. Maybe she wasn't completely in control.

She wondered if Major gave in so easily as well. Did he moan Rita's name in the dark? Did she moan his? Both ideas made any remaining blood rush to her head and she could feel the adrenaline pumping. This was bad. She might strangle Rita. An evil grin spread across her face she was sure. Rita would look could with her hand to her neck. Shaking her head she tries to shake off the rage-mode but for some reason Rita brings it out in her too easily.

"Did you enjoy it?" Liv asked. It was the first thing that had been said since this all started. She could tell she had brought Rita out of a haze. The sound of her own voice sounded so loud in the presence of silence and moans.

Rita frowns in confusion.

"Hurting me." Liv says and her right hand slowly wraps itself on the delicate neck while her left keeps tangling up the red hair. If there wasn't so much darkness Liv would have a better chance of analyzing the range of emotions that cross Rita's face but it's too dark, and they're too far in the pleasure for her to think properly. She puts more pressure on her neck. She wasn't actually going to kill her, she wasn't a monster, but it gave her a sort of satisfaction to have control over her. Especially after she had been playing her for so long.

After the display of emotions on Rita's face is over it lands on a sexy smirk. Rita could tell Liv was enjoying it. It irked Liv, even though she knew she was right. Of course that did nothing to help the blood rushing through. The smirk on Rita's face is quickly replaced by fear. It wasn't the kind of fear that people had when they knew they did something wrong. It was the kind of fear that told a person to flee. Liv could hear Rita's breath quickening and she frowned. Why was she afraid?

"L-liv?...Calm down...please..." Rita slowly puts her right hand on the hand currently encircling her throat.

Liv growls and breathes.

"Please." Rita says a small tear starting to show itself. She was terrified. Of what?

"Liv, you're squeezing my neck and your eyes are red. I'd rather not be your next brain." Rita says. Liv could feel her throat move on her hand with each word. She takes one more breath and stops raging out. Her hand is still on her neck when suddenly the words she said register. Her hand flies away and she jumps off of Rita as if she were hot lava.

"What...what did you say?" Liv asks carefully.

Rita sits up, gently massaging her neck and stretching her jaw.

Realizing she doesn't have a shirt and they are no longer in the throws of passion Liv awkwardly leans in for it and puts it on as fast as she can.

"I asked you to calm down and stop squeezing my neck." Rita says confused as to why Liv was no longer kissing her.

"And...and after that?" Liv wonders if she only imagined it.

Suddenly understanding dawns on Rita's face. "Oh."

So Liv hadn't imagined it.

"How do you know about the brains? And while we're at it how do you know Major?"

Rita opens her mouth as if to answer but then closes it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rita's POV is next!
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated :)


	10. Some Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rita tries to explain who she is and what Major has to do with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updating. I blame it on writer's block and packing. :P
> 
> Kudos and comments are always much appreciated :)

RITA POV

Rita just sits there against the pillow. She can't believe she slipped up about the brains. She is Rita du Clark, she doesn't slip up. But it was hard not to slip up when all she could think about was Liv's pale hand around her throat and her other hand in her hair.

Liv stares at her and Rita knows that she can't just sit there forever. She tries not to look disappointed when Liv puts her shirt back on.

"I..." she starts but stops. If Vaughn saw how speechless she is he would surely disinherit her.

"Tell me." Liv pushes out. Rita can tell that Liv was barely containing her anger.

"Major works at Max Rager." She begins.

"I know, personal trainer." Liv's nose twitches. Rita can tell that this bothers Liv. If this bothers Liv she may not survive the information she tells her next.

"Yes, he is the personal trainer of Vaughn du Clark... I'm Vaughn's daughter."

Liv's mouth opens wide and then she closes it. Slowly she takes a tentative step backwards.

"No...no, no, no..." Liv says.

"I'm sorry."

"No you're not. Vaughn sent you here to spy on me. He knows about zombies and he knows I'm one of them. Does he spy on every single zombie?!"

"No."

"Why me?!?"

"You were getting too close to...stuff. You work with the police."

"That son of a bitch."

Rita doesn't flinch. Liv is right about calling him that. She calls him that sometimes.

Liv stares at her but then her eyes widen.

"What role does Major have in all this? Why did you sleep with him? Was it just because of his looks or...?" Liv asks tentatively. Rita can see the fear in her eyes and wishes she hadn't asked that question.

"It might be better if you don't know."

"Why are you even telling me all these things?"

At that Rita looks away. Liv was right, she shouldn't be telling her anything yet the words flow out of her mouth so easily. If she didn't know better she would think Liv had put a spell on her.

"Because you deserve to know."

Liv smirks but there's no joking in it.

"Yeah, I do...How could you?" Liv asks quietly. Rita can see that Liv is on the brink of tears. She isn't sure if it is the betrayal of her as a roommate or the betrayal of letting things go this far, all the way to bed.

"I...I can't do this." Rita finally says and gets up to walk over to the tall window. She stands in front of it and lets the breeze wash over her and wake her up from this strange dream or nightmare.

"You betrayed me."

Rita swallows. It's like an invisible slap on her face.

"Yes."

"I suppose it's in your blood." Liv says angrily.

"Don't compare me to my father."

"You and Vaughn are no different." Liv nearly yells.

"Maybe." Rita replies looking down at her hands. She suddenly has the need to wash off anything that shows how much she's Vaughn's daughter.

A tear is nearing the surface of Rita's eyes and she pushes it away.

"Why do you care? So I slept with your fiancé. It's not like you were treating him well anyways. And he's even worse. He's lying to you and I know you can feel it. And you let him. You deserve better than that." Rita snaps, turns around to face the zombie and yells at her. Liv's eyes widen.

It's Liv's turn to stumble. "I...I don't care. I mean I do....You have no idea what it's like to have a brain's personality intruding in on you!"

There's silence.

"How do you know that he's lying about something?" Liv asks dangerously.

Rita sighs. She slipped up again. Maybe she had nothing more to lose, might as well come out with all of the truth. Well, nearly all. Right now she just wants Liv to see that her beloved Major isn't perfect. Why? That she'd rather not think about.

"Because Vaughn is the one making him lie."

"About?" Liv asks with her jaw tightening.

"He's the Chaos Killer."

"No."

"He has special 'tracking' abilities for zombies and Vaughn is using that to eliminate people from a list of potential zombies."

"He wouldn't agree to this."

"He doesn't have much choice. Vaughn threatened to take you out first if he didn't do it."

Liv's eyes close.

"He wouldn't protect me by killing hundreds of innocents. You're lying."

"People do strange things for the people they care about." Rita looks down.

"I can't deal with this right now." Liv says backing up towards the door.

"Wait." Rita walks towards Liv and reaches out to grab her arm before she can think better of it.

"Let go of me." Liv says angrily.

Rita lets go.

"You were right. You aren't the same as Vaughn...You're worse than him." Liv says with her voice cracking and walks out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure whose POV is next.


	11. What Have You Done To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-Rita's reveal/betrayal. Liv's inner thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So very sorry for the ridiculously late update.
> 
> Kudos are always much appreciated :)

LIV POV

Liv doesn't see Rita in the next few days but her stuff is still here. Liv can't seem to concentrate at work and Ravi, even Clive, has picked up on that but she won't let them in. Major came by once to pick up some kitchen tools but Liv couldn't even look him in the eyes. All she had wanted to do is slap him or maybe even punch him. She wants to throw some sense into him. She doesn't want him to be this man that Rita told her is. Liv wasn't sure she could take any more guilt. It was her fault Major was a zombie-detector. It was her fault zombies were being eliminated by Vaughn because Major cared too much about her. She should feel good that Major still loves her but how could she when that love was bringing about the death of others? She could get over the fact that he is lying to her, after all that's what she had done for too long herself. She can understand that. And finally there was the part that she can't explain at all. Rita. Who is she?

Liv finally seems to have the main pieces of the puzzle that is Rita yet she is as lost as ever. Gilda, who is Rita, is Du Clark's daughter. She is therefore the spawn of an evil man. Rita is a beautiful, prideful, arrogant, confident woman who let Liv take away some of her control. Liv flinches when she thinks back to the searing hot kiss Rita and her had shared. When she thinks about Rita she feels betrayal, sadness, pain but also pleasure and happiness. When she thinks about Rita it's as if all the other problems get shoved into the background of Liv's life, bringing Rita to the centre, making her the most important thing. Liv wants to be back in that bedroom. She wants to be back in those sheets. She wants to hear those moans rise out of the red-haired beauty. She wants to feel the heat emanate from Rita. She wants her, needs her, even if it results in Liv being locked up at Max Rager at the end of it all. Would Rita betray her again? Most likely. Yet Liv can't seem to look farther into the future. She clutches at the hairbrush and curls up in her bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos are always much appreciated :)


	12. The Old Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rita wrestles with her New self and her Old self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being late in updating but I've been busy. I finally found some time to update my fics.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always very much appreciated :)
> 
> *I'm hoping to finish up this fic before university starts up again (September).

RITA'S POV

Rita puts on her most intimidating outfit and drives to work. She won't let herself think about Liv and the fiasco of the night before. Sitting at her desk she goes through boring business e-mails and tries to remember what she used to act like. It seems like ages ago yet it hasn't been more than a few days. How could one person turn the world completely upside down? After reading one of the e-mails Rita sighs knowing that she has to go talk to her father about the ridiculous amounts of money he was spending on useless robots.

"Hello there zombie." Vaughn Du Clark says looking up at his daughter who just walked in.

Rita's heartbeat increases. Did her father know that she had almost slept with their main zombie target? Did he think she had been turned into a zombie? Did he think she changed sides? (Had she?)

"What?" Rita asks putting as much disinterest as possible into the question.

"Well all day you've been walking around like you were death itself." he says. Rita was surprised he noticed that much about her, she wasn't sure if he'd ever noticed her before, not really. Of course this only makes her nervous because if he sees her like this then who knows how much else he can perceive.

"What do you expect. I'm living with a zombie. How much sleep do you think I get?"

"True. It'll be useful to have someone on the inside." Vaughn says talking like infiltrating Liv's apartment was the score of the century.

Rita decides she has to be more aware of what she looks like. She was not willing to get caught and figured by her father or anyone else. She had her moment of fun, so to speak, it was time to get back to the Old Rita.

After the meeting with her father she walks to her private bathroom and looks herself in the mirror. She does indeed look like death itself. Reaching down she takes out some make-up and touches up the pale spots. Was it possible that she was emulating Liv? At least physically?

"Stop this! Stop this Rita!" Rita yells at her reflection pushing back the tears. She isn't even sure what the tears are for.

She straightens up trying to give off the air of confidence and arrogance she always has about her. She smirks a couple of times to her reflection before walking out.

A secretary walks by her desk and spills a couple of drops of coffee on her table.

"What do you think you are doing??" Rita goes off on her.

"I...I'm sorry! I'm so sorry. I'll clean it up."

"Yes, you will."

The secretary immediately cleans it all up.

"Now you're fired."

"What? But...but I..."

"No. Go." Rita points her to the door.

Sitting down Rita swallows letting her anger subside. She knows she had reacted severely. She is starting to lose track of how the Old Rita would've reacted. Is she trying to hard? Or is she just taking out her anger on others? Did it really matter? Probably not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up most likely Rita POV (and possibly a Major encounter...)...
> 
> Kudos and comments are always very much appreciated :)


	13. The Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv has visions that lead her to Max Rager...again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for late update! I have not abandoned Liv nor Rita!

RITA POV

Rita's having withdrawals. She told her father that she couldn't stand being around a zombie anymore and he understood. She also mentioned that Liv once followed her to work which means she knows she works at Max Rager. She knows this is a risk but figured it would be safer if ever there's a show-down with Vaughn. Besides, it made Liv sound like a stalker and maybe Rita could finally be rid of her. Rita flirts more fervently with Major but he responds less and less. Instead, she throws herself into her work.

LIV POV

It's been two weeks since they last saw each other. She's no longer obsessed with hair thanks to the new brain....except with long, wavy, red hair. She's been staying up longer at work trying to get distracted but it wasn't working.

"We're going to Max Rager." Clive says walking down the stairs to the morgue.

"What?!? Why??" Liv exclaims at the words Max Rager.

"I thought you'd be happy. You're always itching to go there, to convict Du Clark of something, anything."

"That's not true...Why do we have to go there again?"

"Come on Liv. All your visions, their only connection is Max Rager. Now, come on."

"I'm sure you'll manage." Liv says and gets back to working on the Jane Doe.

"You are coming with me." He emphasizes and Liv sighs.

She's quiet on the way there. It's not that she doesn't want Vaughn Du Clark convicted. She dreams of it if anything. However, she doesn't want to run into Rita, or Major for that matter.

"Welcome!" Du Clark welcomes them in his overly animated way.

Clive shows his police I.D. out of routine.

"Oh you don't have to show me that. We're good friends, aren't we Olivia." Vaughn says and points them towards the chairs.

Liv doesn't reply.

Clive explains the reason for them being there and Liv zones in and out when suddenly the doors to the office open.

"Vaughn. Really? More robots? How many more do you..." The red-haired woman stops in her tracks.

Liv stares at her and clenches her jaw.

"You are a son of a bitch Du Clark, I hope you know that." Liv says and stands up. The brain she's on is prohibiting her from going overly rampage-y but she also knows there's a slightly compulsive-aggressive side to the dear man who used to own the brain.

Vaughn raises his eyebrows in surprise while Clive tugs on her sleeves to pull her down and stop her from breaking all sorts of laws. And he doesn't even know what she could do if she seriously lost her temper.

"What are you...what is she doing here Vaughn?" Rita asks her voice rough.

"I believe the detective and Olivia Moore are here to, yet again, convict me either murder or theft or...well who knows." Vaughn says joyfully. It was quite disturbing how the man could keep up such a charade.

Liv continue staring at Rita and Rita doesn't look away. Clive clears his throat and stands.

"Well, our department will be in contact with you Mr. Du Clark." He shakes the mans hand.

"Of course."

Liv follows Clive out.

"What happened there Liv?" Clive turns to her.

"Hm?" Liv looks up at him.

"Do you mind if I stay for a bit...Major should be here."

Clive narrows his eyes but then sighs.

"Alright, but no funny business. Don't talk to Vaughn."

"Believe me. I have no need to be in that man's presence more than you." Especially now that I know his other motives, Liv adds silently.

As soon as Clive leaves Liv turns around and finds Rita standing right behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update probably in a month! :)
> 
> Kudos and comments are always much appreciated :)


	14. Pesky Bathrooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv and Rita have showdown...of sorts...in the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to some people, university is more important than writing fan fiction. This then shows in how late (if you can even call it that) I am in updating this fic. Well, thankfully the semester is over (with only two more exams to go) so I am a bit free now to FINALLY update the million fics I have left open. Hopefully, Christmas will bring some time as well.

LIV POV

"Why did you come here?" Rita asks in an ice cold voice that shocks even Liv.

"None of your business Rita." Liv replies emphasizing her name for good measure.

Liv stalks off in the general direction of the bathroom but she can hear Rita's high heels close behind her.

"Why are you following me?" Liv turns to Rita when she follows her into the bathroom.

"I asked you a question." Rita answers.

"So did I." Liv replies.

"I was first." Rita says crossing her arms.

"Petty and childish. Yet you say you're not like your father." Liv smirks.  
Rita scowls.

"We're working on a case and evidence lead Clive here. He forced me to come." Liv grumbles the last part.

"So you're going to pretend like that night didn't happen?" Rita asks after a long silence.  
Liv knows exactly what night Rita is referring to. Images of her green gown and flowing red hair, followed by sounds of passionate moans, flood her mind.

"What night?" Liv asks.  
It's Rita's turn to smirk. Though, Liv can see a little bit of insecurity in that smirk and it gives her more pleasure that it should.

"I was on sexually crazed hair-loving brains back then. No longer. Mostly compulsive-aggressive brains now. So if I were you I would get out of my way.” Liv says pointing her finger in Rita’s general direction.

"You may have been on those brains but I know for a fact that you can still control yourself. There was a part of you that wanted it."

"No. You disgust me Rita." Liv says trying to put as much disgust in her voice but failing miserably when Rita steps into her personal space backing her up against the wall.

"You sure didn't sound like it back then." Rita reaches out to touch Liv's shoulders and the moment their skins connect a surge of electricity passes through Liv.

"Stop it." Liv grumbles out trying desperately to stop anything from showing on her face.

"You mean this?" Rita moves her deft fingers across Liv's shoulder, pulling down sleeves and putting a light kiss on that shoulder. Liv's breathing quickens.  
While the fairer Du Clark trails kisses along Liv’s bare shoulder, that same Du Clark uses her leg to push up against Liv to keep her in her place and with both hands moves her hands all over Liv’s legs eventually landing on her backside.  
Liv tries to get a hold of herself but she’s failing miserably. She is either so desperate for contact and or really twisted in the head. She isn’t sure which is worse.

“Stop…” Liv tries to say but it sounds so weak that she doubts Rita heard it.

“I don’t think you want me to stop.” Rita says and the moment she does her legs moves away to make space for her right hand, now rubbing the jeans right above her sweet spot.  
A couple of white spots appear in Liv’s vision and she unwillingly moves her head back. This provides Rita with more space on her shoulders, upper chest and neck to work with.  
Keeping her right hand down below and left hand cupping Liv at the back, she voraciously kisses and sucks Liv’s neck area.

Liv can’t take it and she moans. And keeps on moaning because this is all too much for her and her resolve is slowly fading away.  
Liv is so busy concentrating on what Rita is doing to her neck that she doesn’t realize Rita had open up the zipper and button to her jeans when Rita’s finger starts rubbing her panties. Liv’s breath hitches and she inadvertently jumps lightly before her body betrays her and gives in to the disturbingly well-skilled woman before her.

“There’s a naughty little girl hiding out in there somewhere in you Liv isn’t there.” Rita says her voice rough and low only providing more stimulation for Liv.

Suddenly, in the haze Liv hears voices coming near the bathroom and with that last ounce of rationality she moves as far away from Rita as she can. Thankfully (or not?), Rita hasn’t lost   
that rationality either and lets Liv move away.  
With shaky fingers, Liv buttons up her jeans and makes sure her sleeves are in order. She has a mere moment to look in the mirror before the person they heard approaching the bathroom enters.

The two women, white and red, seem to be stuck in some sort of haze. Liv is still coming down from a high. Rita, well Rita, who knows what Rita is thinking. Liv would like to know what she’s thinking, of course she also fears what Rita might be thinking. Probably an evil plot concocted by her father.

After three agonizing minutes the woman who had entered leaves and the two women left in there turn to each other.  
Rita looks like she just wants to continue what they started but Liv was back to the land of the thinking and without making a proper decision she slaps Rita’s face.

“Ah! What the hell?” Rita puts her hand to her cheek and stretches out her jaw.

“You had no right to do that.” Liv snarls.

“You seemed pretty willing to me.” Rita replies non-chalantly.

“Next time I won’t be slapping you. Next time I will be scratching you.” Liv pronounces nearly with a growl. At that Rita takes a tentative step back and Liv can’t help but smirk. The one thing that could keep Rita is away is the fear of becoming a zombie herself.

Liv leaves through the door but the last thing she hears is: “I know you liked it.” from Rita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if my calculations are correct (which they rarely are), there are about three more chapters to go


	15. Anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rita explains her reasons for being the way she is to Liv.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping to be done with this whole fic by Christmas. :)

RITA POV

“Shit.” Rita’s mouth scrunches up as she tries not to let the disappointment show on her face as Liv leaves the bathroom. Not that anyone would see that disappointment.

She knows starting ‘that’ with Liv was a terrible idea. She wasn’t even sure why she did it but it was a compulsion she could not shake. She needed to know whether Liv felt anything for her but it looks like she got her answer.

LIV POV

“Hey, you want take-out tonight?” Peyton asks from the kitchen. Liv is sitting on her bed her eyes open but not looking at anything in particular. She’s been in this mood all day, ever since that incident at Max Rager, and she can’t shake it off.

“Huh?” Liv asks Peyton.

“I asked whether you wanted to order take-out tonight?” Peyton reiterates.

“Sure.”

“The super spicy place?” Peyton asks from Liv’s doorway.

“You hate that place.” Liv responds.

“Yeah, I do. But you look like you need a ‘pick-me-up’.”

“What? I’m fine.” Liv says and quickly makes herself look…well…more like a person who is fine.

“No, you’re not. If you want to talk about it, I’m here. You know that.” Peyton smiles.

“I…yeah. I know. I’m just…tired.” Liv says lamely.

Peyton’s phone rings and she sighs picking it up.

“Ugh, I’m so sorry. They need me at the office. Will you be…I can make up an excuse…” Peyton starts.

“I’m fine, really. Go and be a superwoman. I’m probably just going to sleep.” Liv responds and produces a smile.

It’s a few hours later that Liv hears a knock at the door. Did Peyton forget something and her keys? She shuffles over to the door and opens it. It’s Rita. As a reflex she shuts the door in the woman’s face. She would feel guilty but she can’t bring herself to.

“Liv. Can you open the door please?” Rita asks from the other side.

“Go away.” Liv says and knows she sounds a bit childish.

“I need to talk to you.” Rita says.

“I’m sure you can get all the info you need from the phone you most likely bugged or whatever else.” Liv says in annoyance.

“I didn’t bug your phone or anything else.”

“And I should believe you because you are the One Who Never Lies?”

“No. Maybe you have no reason to trust me but I would like to talk to you. To explain myself.” Rita says.

Liv knows that this isn’t exactly something someone like Rita Du Clark would do so she is quite surprised and decides to open the door. As soon as she does Rita saunters in like she owns the place, which not long ago she did.

Despite the outward confidence, Rita’s face is all red and puffy. Strange. But no matter, Liv folds her arms in front of her giving off an air of impatience.

“I…I’m not Vaughn you know.” Rita says quietly. Liv wants to disagree but is cut off by Rita.

“I know you think I am but I’m not. For a long time I thought I was. I wanted to be him, to impress him, to be liked. But it didn’t take me too long to figure out he was an asshole.” Rita continues.

“So why are you still there?” Liv asks. She is quite surprised that Rita was admitting to all this though she has to wonder whether this is yet another ploy by the Du Clarks.

“Where else would I be?” Rita frowns and Liv does as well in return.

“Anywhere but with Vaughn!” Liv yells out desperately.

“You make it sound so easy…” Rita looks down.

“You’re a grown woman Rita.”

“Yeah, whose father is Vaughn fucking Du Clark. He has me under control. He wouldn’t just let me do my own thing. It would have to be some kind of side business that would be watched over by him.”

“I think you’re selling yourself a bit short there. I’m pretty sure you have him under control.”

Rita smiles ruefully at that. “Sometimes.”

Silence ensues.

“Ever since my mother died all I have wanted to do was impress Vaughn. But he never cared about my mother. He never cared about me. And I’m okay with that, I suppose. But Max Rager is my place and one day it will be mine.” Rita goes on and doesn’t seem to be going anywhere with her talk.

“Rita. Vaughn is not worth it. I know he is your only parent figure now, but he is not worth it. He is using you. Sure he might have some sentimental feelings for you in there but I hate to say it, I’m pretty sure those feelings are stronger for money and power then they are for you.” Liv walks over to Rita and starts caressing her hair in comfort.

“It’s probably better I stay away from you.” Rita mumbles and heads over to the door. Liv tightens her fists and then sighs.

“Why?” Liv asks.

“Why what?”

“You basically attack me at Max Rager, you come here and then you’re suddenly leaving? I don’t get you Rita, I really don’t.” Liv sighs.

“Liv you are such a good person. You want to help people and you are kind, even to those who don’t deserve it. I am not that. I don’t want to hurt you more than I have and I don’t want to corrupt you.” Rita says as she caresses Liv’s cheek. Liv leans into it and closes her eyes for a moment.

“I think you overestimate me Rita. And who said you can’t become a better person?” 

“I’d say it’s too late for me. I want to be a good person for you Liv, I do but I don’t think I’m able anymore. Vaughn’s blood runs through my veins too strongly.” Rita says sadly.

“You don’t have to be tied to him anymore Rita. I will destroy him and I don’t…I don’t want you to get hurt in the cross-fire.” Liv says trying not to let on how much that would hurt.

Rita swallows before speaking. “I will help you destroy Vaughn Du Clark. I will help you destroy my father, if that’s the last thing I do.”

Liv smiles but it’s a sad smile. Rita will lose the only family she has. Even if that family isn’t good it’s still family. She reaches Rita’s red hair and brings her head closer before placing her cold lips to Rita’s warm ones. Rita’s moan is all that Liv needs to push her against the wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be an epilogue chapter after this but strictly speaking this is the last chapter.


	16. Epilogue: Amazon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravi finds out what Liv ordered on Amazon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter. Had lots of fun with this. I did not expect it to go on for so many chapters. Also I'm not necessarily a Liv/Rita shipper so it was fun working on these two gals together.
> 
> Again, I apologize for the last few chapters being delayed.

LIV POV

Liv walks into the morgue with a wide smile on her face.

“Hi Ravi!” She says.

Ravi is standing by the computer and narrows his eyes at Liv.

“What is this?” he asks her pointing at something on the screen.

“That looks like you were experimenting? Ravi, did you order a bunch of sex toys on Amazon? Naughty, naughty.” She wiggles her finger at him.

“I did not!” He exclaims and Liv has to giggle at his reddened face.

“Sure you didn’t.” She smirks as she gets ready for the next brain.

“Liv. You can use my Amazon account but please try not to use it for…things like that. What would people say.” He says mockingly.

Liv sighs. “It was that kinky lesbian brain I was on. Not my fault.”

“Did you keep the stuff?” Ravi asks curiously.

“Well what else was I supposed to do with it?” Liv says and Ravi’s smile widens.

“Ha! Blame it on the brains when in reality…” He laughs and Liv can’t help but join because she’s happy. Stupidly happy but happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it :)

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will most likely (don't take my word for it) be Liv's POV.


End file.
